Icy Love
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: Another OutlawQueen one shot involving Marian and Elsa.


Cold...so cold...

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around me as my body began shivering.

I stood in front of her as she began freezing the floor, "Why are you doing this?!"

I shouted at her but the only response I got was laughter.

I looked over at Robin who was knocked out because she had thrown him against the wall.

I had no idea what she was planning to do but I was careful not to make any sudden movements that she would take as a threat because Robin could be affected by it.

"Mom!"

My heart dropped as soon as I heard that word.

Henry.

Why the hell was he here?!

"Daddy!"

If my heart wasn't broken before, it damn sure was now.

I turned to see Henry and Roland standing behind me, hand in hand, both had scared looks on their faces.

"Why are you two here?! Run! Run away as fast as you can and no matter what you hear, don't come back! Do you understand me?!"

Henry frowned, "But mom-"

I sighed in frustration, "Henry! Now! Go!"

Just as they were about to run she pointed the ground where they stood, "Not so fast! I want you to stay and join the party."

The ground began turning to ice which crept up their bodies.

"What's happening to us? Why is it so cold?" Henry asked before looking down to see he was slowly being frozen.

I screamed, it was my first instinct to instantly scream.

My son, my little prince, and my newfound son were both being frozen right before my eyes.

I could feel the rage burn deep within, "Let them go!" I demanded.

"But Regina, if I do that then the game won't be as fun."

I furrowed my brow, "You think playing with people's lives is a game?! You're a sick and twisted individual. No wonder Rumple had you trapped in a damn vase."

My anger began to take over, she stepped closer to me, swaying her hips as she walked.

"Oh I do think it's a game. A funny one at that. Laughing at your expense makes my imprisonment worth every minute."

I grit my teeth, "So you're just going to leave my children frozen? I can break that with true love's kiss!"

She smirked, "Not if you're frozen too. But first," she turned and pointed to Robin, who began to wake up.

As he stood up she began freezing him.

My mouth dropped, "Robin no!"

I held out my arms, oh how I wish this was just a nightmare.

"What the hell? Regina!" was his last word before he completely turned to ice.

That single tear streamed down my cheek, I felt weak in the knees.

For the fourth time I had lost everything.

Why is it so hard for me to actually be happy and uninterrupted in it.

"Now, before I freeze you, I guess I should tell you there is no possibility of you winning my little game. But there's an interesting part. There is one way Robin can be unfrozen, true love's kiss."

I frowned, "How if I'll be frozen?"

Her laugh filled the air, "I didn't say it would be your kiss. It'll be hers..."

She waved her hand and Marian appeared.

"But you see, if she kisses him and he doesn't unfreeze then you're all screwed. But if she is able to unfreeze him then he and their son get to live happily ever after while you get to stay frozen because I'm sure your son's other mother will be able to unfreeze him with a simple kiss."

Those words...they caused more tears.

Before I could say anything she had completely froze me.

I would have to watch one of two scenarios; my newfound love be reunited with his wife and my son be taken from me again or watch my loved ones suffer from being frozen just like me.

Either way I wasn't going to ever forgive myself for allowing this to happen, I blamed myself.

Everything was all because I was hell bent on revenge, still, I don't regret anything because of the sunshine in my life, Henry.

Truly the only one who saw good in me, he believed in me when no one else did.

He loved me when I was still considered evil, after all the things I've done, the lives I've taken.

Was this punishment for everything I did?

"Let's watch and see what happens, shall we?"

I wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face.

If only I could.

Marian walked up to Robin and kissed his cheek.

In my heart, I wished he wouldn't unfreeze but I knew that was wrong to think.

But when her lips left him, he didn't unfreeze.

That meant they had to suffer with me.

"Tough luck Regina..."

And in a flash, she disappeared, leaving a lingering cackle in the air.

That laugh would haunt me forever.

"Wait! Robin!" Marian called out and I shifted my eyes to see Robin thawing.

It was true love's kiss...it worked.

So that meant they could be a family again and Roland and Henry didn't have to suffer.

I would pay the price for everything I did alone.

When Robin completely thawed he hugged Marian, "Thank you Marian, really I am forever grateful to you but I'm afraid I'm not in love with you anymore."

Wait what?

Am I hearing him clearly?

"I'm in love with Regina."

I'm so confused...yet relieved that he felt the same way I did.

He walked over to me and kissed my frozen lips.

I honestly didn't expect to thaw.

It didn't make sense.

"I know you feel the same about me Regina. Believe in our love, trust me when I say I'm in love with you."

I looked into his eyes and before I knew it, I began thawing.

When I completely thawed, my knees buckled but he was there to catch me, "I'm in love with you too..." I quietly replied with a soft smile.

He kissed my lips again, the warmth was spine tingling.

Then I remembered our kids were still frozen, I ran to Henry and quickly placed a kiss on his forehead and he began thawing.

Robin did the same to Roland and as we both cradled our sons Marian walked up behind us, "You two seem to really love each other and I don't plan to stand in the way. Robin I still love you but it's okay that you've moved on. I want you to be happy and you clearly are. Raise our son with her, she's clearly a wonderful mother and I know she'll love Roland as much as I do."

She bent down and kissed Roland on the cheek, "Goodbye sweetheart."

And she walked away, never to return.

"I think we should head home and sit in front of the fire." Robin suggested and I nodded, "Yes, because I'm still shivering."

We all stood up, "I know how to warm you up."

Robin gave me a devilish smirk as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You mean s'mores?" Henry asked and we both blushed.

I cleared my throat, "Yes! S'mores...Would you like that Roland?"

Roland smiled up at me and nodded.

"Then we better get going."

We headed home, hands in hands, Henry and Roland in the middle of Robin and I.

Our little boys, my little princes.

My heart had been filled, there weren't any voids and it wasn't cold anymore.

I'd handle Elsa another day, tonight was about the men in my life.


End file.
